The Things That Happen When You Have an Irish Cousin
by Infinite Directioner
Summary: McKenzie Hess is a semi-normal teenage girl from Ohio. Her parents have been divorced since she was little. Kenzie's been going to school in London, England since she was in 6th grade. The summer before her junior year, things get rough so she decides to leave America to go live in London with her cousin, the Niall Horan. What happens when she starts to fall for one of the guys?
1. A Change

Author's Note: Hey guys! OK so this is my first fanfic that I am releasing to the public. I wanted to see what some of you thought before I let my friends read it. They can be really critical and I was worried they might not like it. If you're my friend and you're reading this, c'mon you can't deny it! Please leave me comments to tell me what you think!

-  
A few years ago my life got turned completely upside down. It was the summer after my sophomore year in high school and I had come home from my boarding school in London, England to my hometown Cleveland, Ohio.  
My parents have been divorced since I was little and I lived with my mom, seeing my dad whenever I pleased. One day I was sitting around and talking with my dad. I really love my dad a bunch.  
"You know McKenzie. If you lived with me you wouldn't have to board all the way in England." he told me.  
"But I like it there.I get to spend a lot of time with family over in Ireland that I rarely saw before I started going to school there." I replied.  
"I understand. It's just that I always enjoy having you safe at home. And I'd enjoy having you nearby more."  
"I am safe in London, Daddy. And I'm always with you no matter how far away I am."  
What lovely times I have with my dad! Anyways, I wanted to go see my older sister as soon as I could so I went over the next day since she was really busy. I was having fun spending time with her and her kids, Matthew and Nicole- they're twins- until she brought up one of my least favorite subjects.  
"Did you think about what I said when you came home last?" she asked.  
"Cassie, I appreciate what your trying to do but but I just can't!"  
"I think you should at least consider moving in with me and get a chance at a normal high school experience." Cassie said for about the 100th time. Cassie went to the public high school in our neighborhood and was Miss Popularity. Homecoming Queen, Class Prez, Head Cheerleader, catching my drift here? I think I need not continue...  
"I am getting a normal high school experience. A lot of kids go to boarding school and plus I get to see Greg and all our family in Mullingar. Can we just not talk about this? Please?"  
"Fine. For now."  
A week went by and I got to see some old friends and hang out. One morning, I got a phone call.  
"Hey Niall! How's my favorite Irish cousin?" I said answering the call.  
"Greg's good. I miss you too."  
"I was talking about you dummy. And I miss you too. It's weird how I practically live at your parents house and never see you anymore."  
"Yeah but when you come back for school I'll be back and maybe you'll finally get to meet the lads!"  
"Ah the four famous boys I've been waiting so anxiously waiting to meet. Have I ever told you that your stories are... inspiring and I love your melodic voices?"  
"Yes you have. Plenty. So what's up?"  
"I've been thinking-"  
"Uh oh! Kenzie's been thinking! That's never good!"  
"Haha Niall. I'm trying to be serious!"  
"Ok I'm sorry. Continue."  
"As I was saying, I've been thinking. My parents and Cassie, everything's just becoming to much to handle. I want to get emancipated and come live with you."  
"Wow McKenzie. Your right, that is some serious stuff. I am totally ok with it as long as your ready to do this."  
"I am. But I want to have it all settled before my junior year."  
"I'll see what I can do. Keep in touch? I gotta go, Louis is trying to feed Kevin again!"  
I laughed. "You guys are hilarious. I'll talk to you later. Bye Niall. Tell Greg and your parents I say 'Hi'."  
"I will. Bye Kenz."


	2. My New Life

Fast Forward to 2 weeks before school...  
"Dad! Are you really going to be so angry about this? I just needed a change. Just because I'm not seeing you as often doesn't mean your not my father!" I exclaimed.  
Ever since the papers were finalized and Niall became my legal guardian, my dad totally shut me out. I figured he'd be angry but get over it and still love me. I guess I was wrong. My mom was upset but she put a smile on her face to try and unsuccessfully hide it.  
It was 2 weeks before 10th grade and I was leaving for London to get settled in before the new school year.  
"Call if you ever wanna talk to me again." I said angrily at him. He just stared at me with distaste.  
I went o say goodbye to my mom and she pulled me in and squeezed me tight.  
"I'm gonna miss you honey." she said,sadness in her voice.  
"I love you mom." I said in response. "I promise to call you when I land. And I'll call you every week." I was always closer with my mom.  
I heard her laugh but I knew there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ok McKenzie. I love you so much. Now go, I don't want you to miss your flight."  
"Bye mom. I love you." I said and pulled away.  
I glanced at where my dad had been standing to give him a last goodbye wave, but he had gone. I felt a sigle tear stream down my face.I quickly wiped it away. I went and boarded my plane.  
'Mom is gonna get him for that later.' I thought.  
I plopped down in my seat and put my headphones on and turned my iPhone on. Of course, one of my favorite but saddest songs came on. It was Moments by One Direction. The trip was 7 hours long so for the last hour or two I decided to rest before having to unpack all my stuff later.  
It was about 8PM when I landed. I quickly gathered my stuff and got off the plane. I picked up my luggage and headed outside. to hail a cab. I was about to catch one when I saw a blonde boy about 19 years old, holding a sign that said 'Hess Party'.  
"Ohmygosh! Hey!" I said running to him and givin my cousin a hug.  
"Hey Kenz." Niall said with a laugh.  
"How'd you get out of the house with all the girls and paps?" I asked.  
"Ya know. Paul." he said nonchalantly.  
"Well as much as I would love to stand here and talk all day, can we do that on the way to your place?"  
"Sure! Let's get all your bags in the car."  
We packed my stuff into his car, got ourselves in, and left the airport.  
"You can fill me in your tour details as soon as I call my mom. I promised I would when I landed." I told him.  
"Ok. I promise to be good." he said with a smile.  
I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear. It rang a few times and then she answered.  
"Hi sweetheart! How was your flight?"  
"Hey mom. It was fine."  
"Are you safely in a taxi?" she asked.  
"Actually Niall surprised me by picking me up!"  
"Oh Niall's there? Can I talk to him?"  
"Yeah. Hold on. Here my mom wants to talk to you."  
Niall took the phone from me.  
"Hey Aunt Suzanne." he said to her.  
"Hi Niall. How are you?"  
Good. Just settling back into things since I got home."  
"That's good! How's your mom?"  
"Great. Ya know, missing me when I'm away."  
"Well tell her I say 'Hi'. I'll talk to later."  
"Okay. Bye."  
Niall handed me back my phone and I held it to my ear.  
"I gotta go mom. Niall's gonna fill me in on the superstar life. I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay honey. Goodbye."  
I hung up the phone and turned back to my cousin.  
"Now tell me all about being an international star!"  
He spent the rest of the ride back to his house telling me all the events of the tour and the funny moments with the guys, their bodyguard, Paul, and their fans. We finally pulled into his driveway and up to the house. Girls! Girls everywhere!  
"Whoa. Nice place." I uttered in shock as I stared at the large house.  
"I know right! C'mon check the inside."

Authors Note: Hey guys! Ok so this story has been getting so many views on my other sites. I really wanna see that happen here, too. I'm really happy if you're reading and enjoying my story. So could you please comment an rate? I really want to know what you guys think!


	3. Welcome Home

The two of us walked up to the door, Niall unlocked it, and we walked in. Standing there were Niall's family and four very recognizable boys.  
"Hello sweety!" Niall's mom, Maura, said.  
"Hey guys! I missed you!" I replied.  
"Yeah. Didn't miss you much." Greg retorted. I gave him my evil stare. "I'm joking! Gosh!" he exclaimed.  
"Here come meet the lads." Niall said directing me towards the guys.  
"There's our old chap Niall! How's it going?" Louis said, throwing an arm around my cousin's shoulder.  
"Guys, this is my cousin McKenzie."  
I was giggling at Louis. "Your just as funny in person! By the way, everyone calls me Kenzie or Kenz." I said to the group.  
"Hey I'm-"  
"I know who you guys are." I said stopping him. "You're Liam Payne born August 29th. From Wolverhampton, you can play piano and guitar, and you're fave artist is John Mayer."  
"Wow, you really know your facts." Liam said.  
"Do it for me."  
"Harry Styles born February 1st from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Plays kazoo, favorite foods are Fajitas and Tacos, fave bands and artists are Kings of Leon, John Mayer, Queen, and The Beatles. Oh! You're also quite cheeky."  
"Hmm. I like her." Harry decided, putting a chip in his mouth.  
I gave him a half smile. "I could do this all day if you let me. Iv'e been told a lot of things about you guys, courtesy of Niall. Plus I practically live in books, magazines, and on the web. I found out a lot of without even having to pry it out of people using the jaws of life." I said starting to babble. Could you blame me? I was meeting One Direction for crying out loud!  
"I say keep going. I wanna hear some things you know about me." Zayn said. I saw a twinkle in his eye and I blushed.  
"Zayn Malik born January 12th from Bradford. Currently dating Perrie Edwards from Little Mix. You're the 'bad boy' of the group, fave food is Samosas, and your celebrity crush is Jessica Alba, your favorite bands and artists are Justin Timberlake and The Script. You have way too many tattoos for me to even begin counting." I stated making him laugh.  
"Wow she's good." he said to Niall.  
"Yeah she is. I think Kenz'll fit in well here." he replied.  
"Hey Kenzie! Did you know tht that your cousin here throws wicked parties?" Liam asked.  
"My cousin, Niall, throws wicked parties. Niall?" I answered in disbelief.  
"Nah, he's very dull. Me and Harry throw the parties around these parts." Louis clarified.  
"Guys, I throw an awesome party!" Niall said, indicating me with his eyes.  
"Just face it, cuz, you're boring." I said patting him on the back. "You guys pick on him a lot?" I asked the guys.  
"All the time." Harry answered with a mouthful of banana. If you're anything like me, you laughed at that.  
"Wow. You really are a bunch of cool, funny, laid-back guys." I said marveling.  
"What do you expect? I wouldn't put up with them if they weren't." Niall said.  
"Good point." I resolved.

Author's Note: Sorry nothing really exciting happens here. So you may be wondering why or how I posted 3 entries in one day. Well I'm done with homework and I just kinda got bored and decided to make another post. So anyways thanx for reading! Please comment and rate to let me know what ya think. As my friend would say, Peace out girl scout!


	4. Party? Part 1

"Hey, let's go put your bags away. That way you can check out your nice room." Niall suggested.  
"here let me help." Harry said taking an unusually heavy bag from me.  
"Oh thanks but you don't have to." I said.  
"I like doing stuff for pretty girls. Plus Niall's family is like my family."  
"Ah." I replied a little disappointed.  
I wasn't disappointed that he called a pretty girl or that he wanted to help, but that he said I'm like family. I was kinda hoping to get to date one of the guys from my fave band in the world. I thought it would be pretty easy since they're the best friends of my cousin that I'm now living with and that we'd be hanging out a lot. I may have thought wrong.  
"She can handle it. She's tough." Greg chimed in.  
Niall led us few upstairs and to my new room.  
"Here we are. Third door on the right. I'm on the other side of the stairs and the bathroom's at the end of the end of the hall." Niall informed me.  
"Kay. Got it. Wow. Niall, this room is amazayn!" Oh f**k, did I just say that out loud? Zayn's laughing, good. "Thank you. I love it!"  
"So, who's ready to go back to the party?" Louis asked.  
"Me! But I'm controlling the music selection." I answered.  
I put my bags down and turned to head back downstairs.  
"It's like she owns the place. Sorry mate, looks like your in the market for a new house." I heard Harry say.  
"I heard that!" I exclaimed and trotted down the stairs and went for the iPod stand. I put my favorite party song on.  
"Now this song I can guarantee we all know." I said and pressed play.  
"It feels like we've been living in fast forward..." came Liam's voice out of the speakers.  
I smiled widely widely and walked to kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a Coke. I back into the other room.  
"Hey Harry?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Up for a game of fooseball?"  
"You're on! one-on-one or two against two?"  
"One-on-one of course!"  
"C'mon." he said with his famous lopsided smile.  
I won best two out of three. "I'm so not gonna let you live this down!" I told him.  
I looked around at this so called party. "Niall, when you were planning this event, I think you forgot something." I said to my cousin.  
"And what would that be?" he asked.  
"GIRLS! Me and your mom are the only ones here." I stated. "I'm calling some of my friends."

Author's Note: Sorry to cut it off there. It's because it would be so long without doing it. Anyways there's 3 more parts to this and I'm working on when to have them posted. Thanks to everyone who reads this and leaves comments since it really encourages me to write more! Thanks again!


	5. Party? Part 2

I dialed one of my best friend's cell phone numbers.  
"Helloo?" Stella said answering the phone.  
"Hey. Where are you? What's that noise?" I inquired.  
"Oh just a bunch of screaming teenage girls. Ya know, a typical day in the life of Stella Jacobs." she answered over the screams.  
"Well would you happen to be with Blair and Emma?"  
"Yeah. They're standing right next to me."  
"I'm back in London and I'm at a party. The three of you are invited!" I exclaimed.  
"Really?! Where?"  
"Hang on. What's the address?"  
"42 Chestnut Lane." Niall answered back.  
I repeated the address into the phone.  
"No way! How the hell'd you get in there?!" Stella screamed in my ear.  
"I'll explain later..."  
"We're outside! Come get us!"  
"Okay. Stay on the phone, I'm walking out the door right now."  
"We're right in the front. Omg I see you!"  
I ended the call and ran over to my friends. I grabbed them and hugged them tightly. "Hey guys I missed you! C'mon in!" I said pulling them past security. We ran back to the house. I barely made it through the door when Emma pushed past me- nearly knocking me over if I may add- and into the house.  
"Ohmyg-d! Ohmyg-d! You're- You- ONE DIRECTION!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Ow... yeah but we may have been replaced by aliens." Louis said.  
I whacked Emma's arm for loosing her cool.  
"Ow! What the f- Sorry..." she said quieter. "It's just.. they're cool..."  
"Excuse my overly dramatic friend." I mumbled.  
"It's no problem. Thanks by the way." Zayn said. I saw the twinkle in his eye again. I was starting to wonder if it was possible to program that so it would go off every time he saw a pretty girl. Hmm... I'm gonna have to investigate that later...  
"This party is still missing something. Hmmm... Do you guys have any celeb friends in town that you can call? Like Ollie Murs or Ellie Golding or Ed Sheeran. Maybe anybody American?" I said.  
"Um. Harry call Olly. I'll call Ed and Danielle. Louis you call Eleanor and Jay and the rest of The Wanted lads. Zayn you can call Carly Rae and Perrie. Niall, why not call Demi?" Liam said giving out orders. "Oh and Cher."  
I just love how he takes charge...  
Everyone did their assignments and reported back.  
"Olly's busy in the studio." Harry reported.  
"Ed is coming but in like an hour and Danielle is picking up Eleanor and Perrie then coming over." Liam stated.  
"Demi and Cher are on their way." Niall said.  
"The Wanted are coming." Louis told us.  
"Carly Rae is shooting a music video but'll be over as soon as she can." Zayn said excitedly.  
"Hey how about inviting those cute little girls, Sophia Grace and Rosie?" Blair suggested.  
Bless her for not going all fangirl on me. Thank g-d she didn't scream in their faces unlike Emma over there.  
"I'll call their mums now." Harry said dialing the number. He hung up the phone after talking with them. "They're coming. Maybe they'll sing a little!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.  
Sometimes I wonder how old these guys really are...

Author's Note: Ok guys this was part 2 and remember there's two more parts to this chapter. I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to slow down on posting. I will try to post stuff at least once a week. Thanks for reading! Please comment and rate!


	6. Party? Part 3

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. The person outside was Cher Lloyd.  
"Um hi. I have the right house, right?" she asked, confused when I opened the door.  
"Yeah! I'm Niall's cousin McKenzie. I absolutely love you and your music!" I said stepping aside so she could get in.  
"Oh thank you!"  
Then Perrie, Danielle, and Eleanor walked through the door. Oh. My. F**king. G-d. They're even prettier in person! "Hey guys!" Perrie said.  
"Hey." Zayn said kissing her cheek.  
I quickly looked away to give them some privacy.  
"I can't believe we're at an actual celeb party!" Blair exclaimed in amazement and I laughed at her.  
She's gonna have to get used to this.  
The doorbell rang again and I went to see who it was. There was Sophia Grace and Rosie with their moms.  
"Hi we got a call from Harry to bring them over so they can see everyone." one of the mothers said.  
"Yup um I'm Niall's cousin, McKenzie. Come in! Are you two going to stay?"  
"No, we have plans."  
"Ok! Well, we're gonna take good care of them."  
"Perfect! We'll see you later girls." they said and left.  
I knelt down to talk with Sophie and Rosie. "Hi I'm McKenzie but you can call me Kenzie. You two are probably the cutest girls I've ever seen! It's a toughie to choose between you guys and my niece back in Cleveland. So this is kinda my welcome home party and I would really like it if you sang Super Bass for me."  
"Yeah!" they answered in unison.  
"Kay, follow me."  
I walked toward the iPod stand to change they song.  
"And now for the music stylings of Sophia and Rosie singing Super Bass!" I announced.  
The little girls sang the song and went to mingle. In the meantime, Demi Lovato, Nathan Skyes, and Siva Kaneswaran arrived. Niall decided to announce to the people present who I was.  
"Ahem. This is my cousin McKenzie, or Kenzie, from America. She's gonna be hanging around here a lot."  
"Hi." I said and waved awkwardly.  
Niall was holding me still next to him, so I couldn't got find a nice closet to hide in. Could this get anymore awkward?  
"Hey I'm Eleanor." she said walking up to me, her hair bouncing gracefully as she walked. "Nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
The party continued on and eventually all our guests showed up.  
"Sweetheart, your uncle, cousin, and I need to get back home. Call me f you need anything." Aunt Maura said to me.  
"Ok, I will. Love you Aunt Maura. Bye Uncle Bobby. Greg. See you later."  
"Bye." she said and kissed my cheek.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Remember to leave comments, it really encourages me to write more for you guys!


	7. Party? Part 4

I was having a nice chat with Danielle when she asked, "So do you ever sing? Are you any good?"  
"Well I like to sing and my parents and sister always told me I was good but they always say that. I've never had a professional have a listen and tell me if I'm good or not." I told her.  
"There are like fifteen professionals in this room! Why not sing for us?"  
"I dunno Danielle. What if I totally suck?"  
"She said it!" Harry chimed in as he walked by.  
"Perv.." I mumbled.  
"Come with me."  
Danielle grabbed my arm and pulled me into another room before I could even say 'One Direction'.  
"Sing something for me."  
B***h is demanding! I began singing the chorus of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. When I finished, Danielle started clapping, which kinda startled me since I totally threw myself into the song.  
"That's amazing! You should go out there and sing it! Show the guys they have some competition in their future. They need a little kick in the a*s."  
I decided fighting with her was not an option so I went back out to the party willingly. Danielle told everyone I was going to sing. I switched the song on the iPod and began.  
When I finished, I looked around the room at each and every face. They were all silent and I began thinking I was horrible and was going to f**king kill Danielle for this. Demi was the first to speak. She's lucky, I was about to run and lock myself somewhere.  
"Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" she exclaimed.  
"Really? You think so?" I inquired.  
"Yes you have to do something with your voice."  
The guest all murmured their agreements with each other.  
"Hey, we're gonna be at the studio tomorrow. You should come and record that for a demo." Zayn told me.  
"Cool, thanks. I'm gonna need more songs though. And since you suggested it, you get stay after the party and help me choose them."  
Please tell me he didn't take that flirtatiously! No? Good... That would be awkward... Ya know with me kinda being friends with Perrie now. Wait, you lied?! This can't be good...  
It was sad when the party eventually ended at around midnight. Of course Sophia and Rosie left before then. The guys all stayed behind to help me pick out a few songs.  
We decided on Beautiful, Forever Young, Stereo Hearts, Someone Like You, and Jar of Hearts.  
"Thanks guys. It was awesome meeting you. See you tomorrow!" I said as Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam left.  
"No problem. See ya." Zayn replied with a wink.  
I blushed. Must he keep doing this to me? Yes you say...?  
I thanked Niall again for everything and said goodnight and sent myself off to bed.  
The next morning Niall was shaking me at 8 AM! I mean 8 in the damn morning! Who gets up that early? I so wanted to chop his head off. But if I did, all the teenage girls in the world would meet up and take turns doing the same to me. Except maybe Sari from back home. But still, that one girl to about a gajillion!  
I got up, threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, put my hair up in a pony, and put my glasses on instead of fiddling with my contacts. I grabbed my phone and we were off to the studio.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey readers! Let me just say I don't think Danielle is a b***h and I definitely don't want to kill her. I actually really like her and, since I'm a total Directioner, would cry if she died (like I did when her and Liam broke up). So I have a few things to ask you.

1. How long do you want this story to go on for?  
2. Are you liking it so far?  
3. What do want to happen that I can add later in the story?  
please answer these questions and you can even leave a few of your own! I'll answer them in the author's note of the next chapter. I know this story is still in it's early stages but I'll try to make it better. I've already written about 22 1/2 parts to it and I'm gonna be posting about once a week. If I don't have time to post, don't hate me and keep reading!

"Just because you have flaws doesn't mean you aren't beautiful." - Zayn Malik


End file.
